Black Dragon Kalameet
|souls= 60,000 |souls-plus = 120,000 |drops= Calamity Ring Obsidian Greatsword (Sever Tail) }} 'Black Dragon Kalameet '''is a boss in ''Dark Souls. He is exclusive to the Artorias of the Abyss Edition. __TOC__ Encounter The player first encounters Kalameet on the second stone bridge in Royal Wood. Kalameet can be confronted opposite the Colosseum where Artorias the Abysswalker is fought. Beyond some Abyss Attack Dogs lies a ladder running parallel to a waterfall. Shortly after moving into the clearing, Black Dragon Kalameet will fly through the canyon and breathe black fire at the Chosen Undead. After this attack, speaking to Hawkeye Gough will convince him to shoot down Kalameet, so players can properly engage in battle on the ground. It is possible to kill Kalameet without Gough's help. However, doing so will take an inordinately long time and a very large amount of arrows. Summoning After Gough shoots Kalameet down, the Royal Wood (including the arena where players fought Artorias the Abysswalker) becomes Kalameet's summoning area. While white phantoms become available for summoning (usually at the beginning of the Royal Wood, near Oolacile Sanctuary), it means that red phantoms may invade again also. Lore One-eyed Black Dragon Kalameet, is the last of the ancient dragonsObsidian Greatsword description. and the bringer of calamity.Calamity Ring description. Notes When arriving at the top of the waterfall for the first time, there will be no Fog Door. Boss Information Strategy One of the most important things to note about Black Dragon Kalameet is that his "fire breath" is actual dark sorcery based: It deals both magic and physical damage, and deals high stability damage. As such, player should equip armor with physical and magic defense (and not fire). Blocking Black Dragon Kalameet fire breath is ill advised: the magic damage will strike through the shield, heavily damaging the player. Weaker shields will cause the player to guard break, taking more damage than what the player would have initially taken. Only greatshields should be used to block Black Dragon Kalameet's fire breath. Only Havel's Greatshield can reliably block Kalameet's Fire Breath, and to a lesser extent, the Stone Greatshield. Attacks Straight Flame When the player is in long range of Black Dragon Kalameet, he will breath a spear-like straight flame in the direction of the player. The flame does not track, so can be easily avoided. Being caught in the flame will often result in a stun-lock fatal outcome. Blocking will result in a guaranteed guard break. Sweeping Flame When the player is in medium range of Black Dragon Kalameet, he will breath a spear-like straight flame which he will use to sweap from his left to his right. This is a good opportunity to rush and strike him. Blocking is possible. Close range Flame When the player is in short range of Black Dragon Kalameet, he will stand on his back legs, and breath fire in a large area right in front of him. A safe spot is to rush under his head. Flying downward flame When the player is very close. One of Black Dragon Kalameet's most devastating attacks: He will fly upwards into the air for a little while, before breathing fire directly downward. The flame spread in a circular pattern from the impact point. Deals extreme damage. Running away is recommended. Blocking is also possible, but only with Greatshields. Shields will take two hits in close proximity, and a single hit further away. This can be particularly frustrating, due to the lock on breaking right at the edge of the danger zone. This can cause players running away to turn around back into the danger zone, or blocking players to turn their backs to the flames. It is recommended to immediately unlock, although then it is hard to track Black Dragon Kalameet. Blocking players may choose to simply stand their ground, to avoid breaking the lock. Lunge and Breath Black Dragon Kalameet will lunge at the player, then past the player, at which point he will 180 and sweep the area in front of him with fire. Usually, Black Dragon Kalameet will have lunged so far past the player subsequent fire breath is harmless. Players should take this opportunity to heal and or cast spells. Note that if a wall is behind the player, it will stop Black Dragon Kalameet's progress, leaving him in the player's near vicinity. This is extremely unsafe, as it will put the player in a position where avoid the flame is not possible. Because of this, players should strive to avoid having walls in the vicinity of their back side. Head Jab When the player is near, Black Dragon Kalameet will swing with his head from his right side to his left. He may afterwards follow up with a swing in the reverse direction. Can be blocked, however, due to the Black Dragon Kalameet's long neck, the second swing has a tendency to strike the player in the back if he is too close. His right flank is safe during this, and leaves him open for a strike. Foot stomp When the player is too close to Black Dragon Kalameet's underside, he will stomp his feet. He will first smash his right arm, and then his right leg (left limbs pattern not documented). These stomps don't reach out to the player, so just not being directly under Black Dragon Kalameet is enough to avoid this attack and retaliate. Tail Smash When the player is behind Black Dragon Kalameet, he will attempt to smash him with his tail. This attack has high tracking, damage, and cannot be blocked. Lunging Headbutt Black Dragon Kalameet will lunge on the player, striking him with his head. This attack is surprising, as Black Dragon Kalameet throws it very fast, and from real far away. The player will be surprised that the attack actually connects from such a distance and so quickly. Blocking is possible, but will greatly push the player back. Flipping Tail Swing Black Dragon Kalameet will operate a 360 rotation, swinging his tail at the player while jumping away. Similar to Great Grey Wolf Sif's attack. Flying Swoop Black Dragon Kalameet will lightly rise, before swooping onto the player. Players can take damage from the swoop itself, or by beeing under Black Dragon Kalameet when he lands. Very often followed up by a tail smash afterwards, as the player will be behind him. This attack can be particularly nasty, as getting hit by it will topple the player to the ground, in Black Dragon Kalameet. This can often result in also being crushed by Black Dragon Kalameet when he lands. If not, the player will be on the receiving end of an undodge-able Tail Smash, while getting up. Mark of Calamity Black Dragon Kalameet's signature move. He will rise on his back feet, his eye will shine red, and will try to grab the player in a sonic grip. If the grip connects, the player will float in midair in front of the dragon, which will proceed to inflict quartering of the members. Afterwards, the player will have a Curse of Calamity for about 60 seconds, time during which he will receive twice as much damage. Defenses |strike = |slash = |thrust = |fire = |magic = |light = |bleed = |poison = |toxic = }} Drops Relevant Videos Gallery kalameet01.jpg|First Sighting Black_Dragon_Kalameet.jpg|Combat Kalameet_art.jpg|Concept Art References Category:Artorias of the Abyss